juniebjonesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucille
Lucille is a student at "Clarence Somebody or Other" elementary. She is the richest girl in Junie B's class and often talks about being rich, giving her the nickname "Richie Lucille" by Junie B. She is friendly but conceited and is sad when she doesn't get her way. She and Junie B. were in the same class in both kindergarten and first grade. They were friends in kindergarten but beginning of first grade, they don't hang out as much as they did in kindergarten. Lucille ditched her making Junie B. upset about new school year and new people until Junie B. found new friends. Background Lucille comes from a rich family. Her nanna owns a giant mansion with a lot of rooms and everything. Her nanna buys her expensive outfits and gets nails painted. She revealed she has a pony in the book "Smells Something Fishy". Her mom, dad and her brother first appeared in"Dumb Bunny" when Lucille had her egg hunt party. Relationships Junie B They first met in kindergarten. It all started out when Junie B wanted the red chair, but Lucille already took it. Junie B was mad at first but when Mrs. took the class on the tour of the building, they became friends. But beginning of first grade, Lucille befriended the twins in their class and disowned Junie B. That Grace In kindergarten, they were friends along with Junie B. They argued at times but in first grade since Grace got put in a different class, it is unknown if Lucille and Grace keep in touch or not. Camille and Chenille Richards The twin sisters are Lucille's new bffs after ditching Junie B. in "At Last".Their names rhyme having the suffix 'ille' at the end of their names. Sheldon Potts In the book "Dumb Bunny" she and Sheldon fell in love. She wanted him to win the play date to swim in hot water if he found the golden egg for which case Junie B. found the golden egg but let Sheldon have it. Handsome Warren In "Handsome Warren" she fell in love with the new kid from Room 8 Warren. She and Grace fought over him a lot in the story. But they didn't talk anymore towards the end. Richie Lucille's Personality Lucille can be a very bratty kid sometimes, whenever she wants something she will try to make sure she gets it. It takes a lot to convince her to help you. She has a love for puppies, poodles, and nail polish. Lucille will see something in-perfect everywhere. She will need everything she wants, to have a good time. She will be friendly but thinks more about herself. Appearance Lucille is shown to have blonde hair kept in a ponytail with bows. She wears fluffy dresses, lacy socks and nail polish. She like red nail polish best. Junie B. envies her polish, as she is only allowed to wear clear polish. Trivia *Her favorite colors are pink and red. *She wants to be a princess or a fashion model when she grows up. Her favorite princess is Cinderella. *She and Roger are the only two characters to be in both Junie B.'s kindergarten and first grade class. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Friends Category:Room Nine Category:Room One Category:Kindergarden Category:Nice Category:Mean